Pokemon Adventures
by NintendoEXFanfics
Summary: The Pokemon of all regions live on an Island where they have fun. Rated K plus for minor scenes of violence without serious injury or death. FINISHED.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Pokemon Island

Welcome to my first fanfic. It may seem off because this is my first time on this app (yes I do everything on apps). Without further a do, let's begin!

Welcome to Pokemon Island, a place where pokemon of all regions gather. They throw parties, live, eat, sleep, and make friends together. The land Pokemon live in houses, water Pokemon live in the water, flying Pokemon live up above, and ground Pokemon live underground. All Pokemon live here, liked or disliked. They battle in an arena and spectators watch the epic fights. As you are about to see, the Pokemon interact with each other on the Island.

 _At the gym_ Here at the gym, pokemon work out to become stronger, mostly those who are preparing for battle in the arena.

"Hey, Charizard." said Scizor. "What do you want?" Charizard. "Do you want to battle me?" said Scizor. "Sure. My mouth is ready to burn a bug, like you!" said Charizard. "Oh you think so? I'm going to slice you in half with my claws!" said Scizor. The two went to the arena to battle.

 _The Arena_ When the two went to the arena, they saw that Greninja, Umbreon, and Porygon were spectators. The Pokemon went to fill out a waiver that lets them battle. When the annoncer said their names they went up to the battle pit, where the pokemon battle.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

The Charizard used Flame Thrower and knocked the Scizors health points ( HP) in half. "Oh my goodness!" said Greninja. "That Charizard must have skill." said Umbreon. "Go Scizor!!" said Porygon. The Pokemon looked at Porygon with angry looks. "What?" he said.

Scizor used Slash, lowering Charizards HP by only a quarter. "BOO"said Greninja. "He stinks at battle!" said Umbreon. YAY!! GO SCIZOR!!!" said Porygon. "Really Porygon? REALLY!?" said the two Pokemon.

Charizard finishes battle by using Flame Thrower again. Scizor faints.

"Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" the Announcer said. "Good thing you signed that waiver." said Charizard. "Yes, good thing." said Scizor. The Chansey came and healed Scizor.

The Pokemon then went to their houses to go to sleep.

Next Chapter: "Pichu's Party"

I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of this fanfic. Tune in Thursday for the next fanfic.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Pichu's Birthday

Pichu couldn't belive it. His 5th birthday was here. Thanks to his friends, they had made the decorations, food, and games for the party.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Eevee said. "Yep, it sure is going to be!" said Tepig. "He should be here by 1:00. It's 12:59 now." said Audino. The cake was baked and the games are prepared. All they need now is Pichu.

"Oh, I can't wait!" said Pichu, who had a blindfold over his eyes to prevent him from seeing. "I can't either." said Pikachu. "Alrighty. 1, 2, 3..."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!". It was Pichu's friends Eevee, Tepig, Slurpluff, and Jigglypuff.

"Gee, thanks guys! What should we do first?" Pichu said.

"I know! Let's play pin the tail on the Rapidash." said Eevee.

"Yeah!!" said the Pokemon.

When Puchu's turn came, he was blindfolded and had the tail. He then stuck it on the Rapidash's behind. "Wow, nice job Pichu!" said his friends. Pichu then took off the blindfold and put it on the table.

"Now, it's time for the cake." said Slurpuff. The Pokemon then sat around the table. Pichu sat in the biggest chair. Then the Pokemon sang Happy Birthday.

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Pichu! Happy birthday to you!"

Pichu then blew put the 5 candle on the cake and a Jirachi was summoned. Jirachi's are summoned when a Pokemon makes a wish on a candle.

"What do you wish for, Pichu?" said the Jirachi. Pichu then whispered what he wishes for in Jirachi's ear. "Oh that sounds nice! Well, I must be off. Farewell!" The Jirachi then went away.

"So, what did you wish for?" said Tepig.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." said Pichu.

"Well, it's time for you Pokemon to go home. Goodbye!" said Pikachu. "Goodbye!" said Pichu's friends. "Goodbye!" said Pichu.

Next chapter: "The Haunted Mansion" Next Tuesday on Halloween.


	3. 3

Chapter 3: The Haunted Mansion

Gengar had been planning this moment since last night. It was finally Halloween, and he's going to prank the Pokemon who dare to open the door.

"This is going to be great!" said Gengar. He looked out the window and saw an Absol, but the Absol walked pass the mansion. "Darn it!" said Gengar.

Gengar then saw a Pikachu, but walked pass the mansion also. " Come on! I can't get ONE Pokemon in!" said Gengar.

Gengar heard a knock on the door. " Oh I hope it's some baby Pokemon waiting to be scared!" said Gengar.

Gengar opened the door, but it wasn't what he had in mind. It was a Darkrai. "BWHAHAHA!" said Darkrai.

" Oh no! I need to run!" the Gengar ran away from the mansion screaming. "Ha Ha, I'd knew he would fall for it!" said Darkrai. He went back home laughing.

Next chapter: "The Power of the Aura" this Thursday.


	4. 4

Chapter 4: The Power of the Aura

Lucario was just sitting on a cliff at night. He wondered what made him have an aura.

"I just want to know how I have this power. Yet no one knows." said Lucario. "I have the answer." said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Lucario said. "I'm Arceus. I was one of the Pokemon who created life here. I know EVERYTHING." Arceus said.

"Do you know how I got my aura?" said Lucario. "Indeed. It's going to take a while for me to speak, so be ready." Arceus said.

"It was a long time ago. When a Lucario wandered into a cave. The cave had some mysterious words on it. They were in Unknown letters. It said "Those who touch this stone will have the power of aura for thier species." the Lucario then touched the stone and just like that, Lucarios now have aura."

" Wow! That's alot to take in." Lucario said. "Indeed. I must be going now. Farewell Lucario." " Farewell Arceus!". The Arceus went away. Lucario took a sigh and wandered to his home.

Next chapter: " Emolga's Famous Pie" on next Tuesday.


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Emolga's Famous Pie

Emolga was in the kitchen listing ingredients for a pie. "Apples, pie crust, cinnamon, whip cream, and edible sugar crystals." Emolga said. Emolga had the crust, cinnamon, and whip cream. "I just need the apple and the crystals." Emolga said.

The apple was easy to get because there was an apple tree outside the house. Emolga went outside and grabbed the apple. "Great! Now all I need is the crystals." Emolga said. Emolga called Diancie and Swirlix on the phone. Swirlix's sugar and Diancie's crystals are what Emolga needs for the sugar crystals.

"So, what do you need us for?" Diancie said. "I'm going to need you two to do something for me." said Emolga. "Swirlix, make some sugar. Diancie, make crystals." Emolga said. Swirlix made some sugar over the crystals. "Thank you!" said Emolga. "You're welcome!" said both Swirlix and Diancie.

Emolga then mashed up the apple and put it in the pie. Then cooked it for 20 minutes. When the pie was finished, Emolga put the whip cream and crystals on it. It's finally a finished product.

Emolga then shared some of the pie to the other pokemon. They all thought it was delicious.

Next chapter: The Flabébé Field on this Thursday.


	6. 6

The Flabébé Field

An Eevee was wandering through a flower field. Eventually, a Flabébé showed up. "Wow, who are you?" Eevee said. "I'm a Flabébé. Follow me." said Flabébé.

The Eevee followed the Flabébé for a while. They eventually found a flower gate. "Where does that lead to?". "You'll see.". The Flabébé opened the gate. It caught Eevee's eye greatly.

They were a ton of Flabébé, Floette, and Florges around. "This is cool!" said Eevee. "But I really need to get going.". "Don't worry!". Flabébé magically transferred Eevee back to the field. "I hope I get to see you next time!"

Next chapter: "Pyroar Pride" on next Tuesday.


	7. 7

Chapter 7: Pyroar Pride

Pyroars, in Pokemon Island, are extremely territorial. They do this all because they need to protect the Litleos from danger. However, only a few of these so called "threats" aren't harmful, but Pyroars will heartily disagree with this statement. They'll do anything to protect them.

"Ok, Pyroars, we need to get rid of this Pokemon coming to our den." a male Pyroar said. "But aren't MOST threats not harmful?" a female Pyroar said. "Relax, I know it's a threat, for sure!" a male Pyroar said.

The Pyroars gathered at the front of the den. "Alright, when I say go, you run out and roar at the enemy."

Then, a Kecleon came, with sticks in his hand. "One, two, three! ROAR!" said a male Pyroar. The Pyroars roared at the Pokemon.

"Geez, I'm not a threat, I swear!" the Kecleon said. "I just wanted you to light these sticks on fire." The Pyroar lit the sticks on fire. " Thanks!". the Pokemon then wandered off.

"You know, I guess not all threats are harmful. From now on, if it's a real threat, will deal with it."

Next Chapter: "The Real Effects of Mega Evolution" on Thursday


	8. 8

Chapter 8: The Real Effects of Mega Evolution

DISCLAIMER: PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY. THIS IS ALL FANFICTION AND NO INTENT CONFLICT AN OPINION.

When trainers mega evolve thier Pokemon, it's because they want them to be stronger in battle. However, they don't know the real effects of mega evolution.

Alakazam

"I vividly remembered the condition I was in when i was mega evolved. I lost all of my muscle due to power conversion. It's sick."

Gyrados

"When I mega evolve, it makes me feel destructive. There was one time I wanted to kill my trainer. I then felt depressed."

Glailie

"I had hurt my jaw when I mega evolve. That's why my jaw is always opened. It hurts."

Areodactyl

"I really wanted to rage quit when I mega evolved. The pain. It hurts."

Scizor

"My claws take on a diabolical form. It makes me want to blow this world to shreds."

Lucario

"Grrrrrrrrrr. What can I say? Mega evolution caused me to attack my trainer. I'm angry."

Salamence

"I WANT TO BLOW YOU TO SHREDS, RED!!!! I WILL BLOW THIS WORLD TO SHREDS!!!

Kangaskhan

"Sniffle, why did you do this to my kid? He's...He's...He's oahwhahaha!!!!!!!!

Next fanfic: " Dragon Battle" on Next Thursday."


	9. 9

Chapter 9: Dragon Fight

It was a nice day at the stadium. Here, we see Mega Rayquaza and Mega Salamence ready to battle.

"I bet you can't beat me!" Rayquaza exclaimed.

"Oh we'll see about that," Salamence said.

FIGHT!!

"Dragon Tail!" Rayquaza exclaimed.

It took a quarter of Salamence's damage.

"Dragon Breath," Salamence said.

It took half of Rayquaza's damage.

"Fly," said Rayquaza.

"Dragon tail," said Salamence.

The attack missed.

Rayquaza attacked and did three quarters damage.

Salamence fainted.

"Rayquaza Wins!"

Next Fanfic: "Friends over Shinies" next Wednesday.


End file.
